


Bait and Strange Siblings

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fools, Gen, Kravitz is good at his job, Liches get Stiches, Lup and Taako had a sucky childhood, vague mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Two pieces I wrote for day 3.In chapter one Edward and Lydia make a mistake.In chapter two Lup and Taako were sneaky kids.
Relationships: Edward & Lydia (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 2





	1. Edward and Lydia

_Keats? How is Keats here?_ There was no way for Keats to actually be here and yet… and yet here he was. Keats had died. He was dead. But here he was, beckoning Edward and Lydia to follow him. And they did. They followed him, and they followed him. For what could’ve been hours or days but was probably only a half hour. He turned around, and then he disappeared. And suddenly, Edward and Lydia, twins who had been liches for long enough to know better, realized something. 

They had fallen for death’s bait.


	2. Lup and Taako

Two elven twins, roughly 20 years old walked down only the darkest alleys. Still young in their lives they looked naive, maybe even stupid, as they disappeared into the dark together. Of course, they weren’t. They’d been on the streets longer than these streets had been around. This was a fairly new town but it would still be surprising to most. They had a system. One would walk around and be the bait. Sometimes this meant making a ruckus so the other could steal some food and clothes, others it meant luring some buff looking man into a dark alley where they could knock him out and take his money. 

They always fell for it. Every single time they fell for the twins charming looks and smooth words.


End file.
